Renesmee Returns
by dramatic chick
Summary: Renesmee has been in an orphanage all her life. When 2 mysterious men come and take her home. She finds the vulturi after her. she finds herself tangled in a maze of hate and betrayal. Will she find her way to the love of her life?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Renesmee, go to Mrs. Drizzle's office." _Great. _I thought. _I wonder what I did this time. _I trudged down the muddy brown stairs and went straight to to Mrs. Drizzle's office. Like everything in this horrid orphanage her office was plain and bland. The square room had grey faded walls and muddy brown carpet. Her desk was was in the middle of the blandness. Where it had been for the last 17 years. With the unearthly occupant, Mrs. Drizzle.

When I walked into the office her pale blue eyes fell upon me, as if detecting a threat. Her thin pink lips pursed and her eye brows became one. "Sit down Renesmee." I sat down on the chair while she fumbled through her papers. Finally, after three whole minutes she pulled out one paper. She cleared her throat and began reading " Renesmee Carlie Cullen, On the date of July 19th 2019 you are now officially adopted..." Though her lips moved I could not hear one word. All I could hear was the thoughts buzzing through my head. Whats there name? Are they nice? What do they look like? Will they like me? "... Go upstairs and pack your things Renesmee." I looked at her with joyful eyes. I was getting adopted. I ran straight up the brown stairs and packed what little I owned. A few pairs of jeans, one dress, couple of T-shirts and my sneakers. I pushed my suite case through the surprisingly quite hall. Mrs. Drizzle was waiting.

"He is right out front dear." I nodded and braced my self. I pushed open the door and my mouth fell open. There, upon the side walk were two men. The one on the right had tussled blond hair and was strangely pail and he seemed to shimmer in the sunlight. It was the man on the left that made my mouth hang. He had bronzed skin and dark hair and bright green eyes that were wide with fascination. He smirked at me. _Don't faint renesmee don't faint._ I repeated in my mind. "Renesmee this is your new dad, Edward." She pointed to the pale one. " Hello Rensesmee." He said in his smooth voice. I could not help but notice the pain on his face. " Are you okay?" He pursed his lips and nodded. "Lets go Edward." The other man said in a hurried and panicked tone. The pale one chuckled. "Not getting cold feet are you Jacob."

Jacob.


	2. The ride home

Chapter 1

"Renesmee, go to Mrs. Drizzle's office." _Great. _I thought. _I wonder what I did this time. _I trudged down the muddy brown stairs and went straight to to Mrs. Drizzle's office. Like everything in this horrid orphanage her office was plain and bland. The square room had grey faded walls and muddy brown carpet. Her desk was was in the middle of the blandness. Where it had been for the last 17 years. With the unearthly occupant, Mrs. Drizzle.

When I walked into the office her pale blue eyes fell upon me, as if detecting a threat. Her thin pink lips pursed and her eye brows became one. "Sit down Renesmee." I sat down on the chair while she fumbled through her papers. Finally, after three whole minutes she pulled out one paper. She cleared her throat and began reading " Renesmee Carlie Cullen, On the date of July 19th 2019 you are now officially adopted..." Though her lips moved I could not hear one word. All I could hear was the thoughts buzzing through my head. Whats there name? Are they nice? What do they look like? Will they like me? "... Go upstairs and pack your things Renesmee." I looked at her with joyful eyes. I was getting adopted. I ran straight up the brown stairs and packed what little I owned. A few pairs of jeans, one dress, couple of T-shirts and my sneakers. I pushed my suite case through the surprisingly quite hall. Mrs. Drizzle was waiting.

"He is right out front dear." I nodded and braced my self. I pushed open the door and my mouth fell open. There, upon the side walk were two men. The one on the right had tussled blond hair and was strangely pail and he seemed to shimmer in the sunlight. It was the man on the left that made my mouth hang. He had bronzed skin and dark hair and bright green eyes that were wide with fascination. He smirked at me. _Don't faint renesmee don't faint._ I repeated in my mind. "Renesmee this is your new dad, Edward." She pointed to the pale one. " Hello Rensesmee." He said in his smooth voice. I could not help but notice the pain on his face. " Are you okay?" He pursed his lips and nodded. "Lets go Edward." The other man said in a hurried and panicked tone. The pale one chuckled. "Not getting cold feet are you Jacob."

Jacob.


End file.
